


Someday You Will Be Loved

by emansil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emansil/pseuds/emansil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finally begins to see the light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday You Will Be Loved

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was originally written to go along with a much longer story that sadly seems to have disappeared off the face of the earth. I think it's understandable even without it.

Despair and anger filled Harry’s eyes as he glared at Phin. “But I thought you loved me.” 

Phin brushed his thumb under Harry’s lashes catching a tear that‘d threatened to fall. 

“Remember when I told you that someday you will be loved?” 

“Yes.”

“See that young man over there.” Phin pointed at Draco who stared at Harry in silent stillness. 

“It’s Malfoy. What of it?” 

“Harry, your someday is standing right there waiting for his own someday to arrive. You’re _his_ someday.”

“Malfoy, is this true?”

“Yes Harry, it is.” Draco reached out his hand.

This time Harry took it.


End file.
